leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vel'Koz/@comment-24055932-20140422024419/@comment-24055932-20140425064749
As it is right now, it is just a small bunch of true damage unluckily - in the laning phase its amount is fine, but afterwards it falls off hard, as the enemies aren't forced to stay within your ability range, your abilities can be dodged, and with multiply champs jumping around it gets even harder to hit one 3 times in less than 7 seconds each, especially since your cooldowns are relatively high and you can't just spam everything you got as soon as it is avaible, as else you'll end up defenseless if you get into danger. And with roughly 200 damage, you won't hurt a tank, not even as true damage, while a squishy target would get almost the same amount of damage if it was magical damage, as almost all APC's will accumulate magic penetration. For example would altering to magic damage with AP scaling reward focussing on squishy targets, while altering to % of current life would help to make the true damage hurt, as it should if you are foolish enough to get hit 3 times within such a short time. To the itemization: I like the possibility to alterate between items, but honestly, you can play pretty much anything if you're just good enough. You want to achieve something with your champion, therefore you try to choose a build which benefits your chosen path, and as you got multiple possibilities to choose your path, there are alot of builds that do fit. Same goes for adc's - with adc you choose the path of the marksman - you could as well go for other paths, but if not you take the role of doing high consistent damage, somebody else has to take it. Honestly, there are quite some builds that work an adcs, but as the adc is specially chosen to fill into the marksman role,and as you fill, all builds become similar - you get AS, AD, Armorpen and some critchance. So in the end you can choose all the AD items, act more as AD caster or more as Autoattacker, as long as you deal your damage. As AP carry then again you can choose from such a great variety: Will you join the fight or keep at distance? Do you aim for utility, or damage? If damage: Great burst, or consistent damage? Do you need/want to be tanky? Can you make good use of spellvamp? With that many roles, you of cause got hundreds of possibilities to itemize your champ. If you don't use them, it's not my fault. If you want some different Adc Builds: Try Bruiser on Quinn, Assassin on Twitch, Magic On-Hit Damage AoE on Kog, AD Caster on Lucian. Tristana as AP as Assassin, Kog'Maw as AP as caster. I tried all of them (besides Lucian) and I got them all to work in lane, just out of lane, in teamfights, it could get complicated, as my team in most cases would lack a consistent damage source if not somebody else took one. In those cases a non-meta playstyle can be quite helpfull. And here start the problems: Different playstyles are suddenly to complex for people to learn, and that's why all people play the adc as adc.